Ou comment un geste de G peu tout changer
by Aiyushan
Summary: Ou pourquoi G doit toujours empêcher son boss de jouer avec les chats. Shonen-ai.


Auteur: Aiyushan

Beta: (Aucun pour l'instant)

* * *

Les personnages de Reborn! ne m'appartiennent pas, pas plus que le dessin qui m'a donné l'idée.

* * *

_**Ou comment un simple geste de G peu tout changer.**_

Giotto était accroupis dans les rues de Milan, une brindille a la main. Il l'agitait doucement devant les yeux de deux chats. Il ne faisait pas attention a l'agitation autour de lui, et ne remarqua donc l'arrivé de son bras droit qu'au moment ou celui-ci l'attrapa par la chemise.

« - He ! se plait-il

C'est moi, répondit intelligemment son ami d'enfance.

G, lâche-moi. Demanda le jeune mafieux.

Pas envi, lui répondit-il en l'entrainant vers le manoir des Vongola.

Mais… » Giotto tendit le bras en direction des chats.

G mena son « boss » jusqu'au manoir, et le lâcha, étonné que celui-ci ne se soit pas plain.

« -Giotto ? » Demanda-t-il en le regardant.

Son ami le regarda un moment avant de soupirer et de partir en direction de son bureau. Arrivé à celui-ci, il se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil et s'attela à la paperasse, tentant de se changer les idées.

G resta immobile un petit moment avant de rejoindre le salon principal ou devait se trouver les autres gardiens de Primo. Il entra et s'installa au balcon pour fumer. Les gardiens le regardèrent faire et Asari posa la question qui leur bruler les lèvres.

« - Tu as retrouvé Giotto ?

-Oui » Répondit le gardien de la tempête. Sa réponse montrée clairement son inexistante envie de parler. Le gardien de la pluie n'insista pas, et haussa les épaules en regardant les autres.

G fini sa cigarette et sortit du salon pour se diriger vers sa chambre. Se faisant, il passa devant le bureau de son boss et il soupira. Il rejoignit finalement sa chambre et s'installa sur son lit, se perdant rapidement dans ses pensés.

Au moment ou G passaient devant son bureau, Giotto poussa également un soupire. Il faisait distraitement les papiers, n'arrivant pas a ôté son bras droit de ses pensés. Il classa rapidement ses papiers et alla au salon principal ou se trouvait surement ses gardiens. Il entra et s'assis sur un des fauteuils libres en soupirant. Ses gardiens le regardèrent et Asari posa encore une question résumant la pensé général.

« - Giotto ?

Oui ? Demanda le Don Vongola en posant son regard sur son gardien.

Tu t'es disputé avec G ? Questionna le musicien.

Hum ? Giotto posa un regard interrogateur a ses gardiens. Non, pourquoi ?

Pour rien, pour rien. » Le gardien sourit innocemment.

Giotto observa sa famille un moment et remarqua enfin l'absence de son bras-droit. Se doutant de sa position, il se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre de son ami. Il frappa a la porte et entendit son ami l'autorisé a entrer, se qu'il fit. La chambre de G était plongé dans l'obscurité, malgré sa fenêtre grande ouverte. Giotto alla la fermer en soupirant, jetant un coup d'œil au ciel sombre d'hiver. Il s'approcha ensuite de son gardien qui l'observait depuis son entré.

« - Ca va ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit de G.

Oui, pourquoi ? Répondis le gardien.

Comme sa. »

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit de son ami, qui se décala pour lui laissé de la place. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, et G fini par baisser le regard vers Giotto qui avait posé sa tête sur son torse et lui rendit son regard.

« - Giotto ? Demanda-t-il.

Oui ? Répondit son ami.

Il y a un truc qui me perturbe depuis tout a l'heure. Avoua le gardien de la tempête.

Quoi donc ? Fit Giotto en levant la tête vers le rouge.

Tout a l'heure, quand je t'es ramené au manoir…. Commença le gardien.

Oui ? Questionna le Don.

Pourquoi ne m'a-tu pas répondu ? Fini-t-il.

…. » Le blond laissa passer quelques minutes de silence, réfléchissant a comment formuler sa réponse. Son bras droit attendit patiemment qu'il réponde.

« - Disons que j'ai réfléchi a mes sentiments… » répondit sincèrement le blond.

Le rouge reste silencieux un moment et regarda finalement son ami d'enfance, un peu perdu.

Giotto sourit légèrement et se redressa pour s'approcher de son bras-droit, se couchant contre son ami et lui faisant baisser la tête. Celui-ci se laissa faire, intrigué.

Le blond hésita un instant, et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celle de son gardien. Le rouge ne bougea pas, se demandant s'il ne rêvait pas.

Le Don s'écarta un peu rouge, et attendant la réaction de son gardien. Gardien qui le regarda un instant et qui faillit parler.

« - Giotto ! G ! » Appela une voie fluette.

Giotto se leva d'un bond et sortit sans attendre son bras droit. Il attrapa Lampo par l'épaule et le mena vers la salle a manger. Ils s'assirent et G les rejoignis rapidement. Le repas commença, dans le « calme » habituelle . Giotto regarda Asari et Kuncled se disputer, pendant que Daemon et Elena parler tranquillement. Son regard survola Lampo qui manger sans faire attention a son entourage, frôla celui d'Alaude, et s'arrêta sur son bras-droit. Celui-ci jouait distraitement avec son repas. Giotto soupira légèrement, regrettant un peu son geste. Quand il releva la tête, le blond vit ses gardiens de la brume et des nuages qui se battaient. Il resta silencieux un moment, cherchant a comprendre comment c'était arrivé. Quand Alaude détruisit par accident un vase cadeau de Cozart, il se leva.

« - Alaude, Daemon » commença-t-il d'une voie froide.

Les deux gardiens s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent leur boss.

« - Tout se que vous casserez sera payer avec vos salaires. » Compléta le Don avant de quitter la salle pour aller dans sa chambre.

Les 6 gardiens et Elena se regardèrent et G se leva, quittant la pièce pour aller voir son ami. Il frappa a sa porte, comme l'avait fait le blond plus tôt.

Le blond ne répondant pas, le rouge entra et vis son ami assis a la fenêtre.

Il s'approcha de lui.

« - Giotto ? Tenta-t-il.

Oui G ? Répondit doucement le blond.

Ca va ? Demanda-t-il.

Oui. » Le Don tourna la tête vers son bras droit. Celui-ci lui sourit doucement.

« - Tu ne devrais pas rester là, » tu va prendre froid. Déclara le rouge.

Le blond se leva et ferma la fenêtre avant d'aller s'asseoir sur son lit. Il regarda le rouge qui l'avait suivit.

« - Au faite, G… commença le blond.

Oui ? Demanda la tempête.

A propos de tout a l'heure… continua-t-il.

Oh, sa…. Fit G.

Oui, je suis désolé… » fini le ciel.

G embrassa doucement son ciel, surprenant ce dernier.

« - G !? Sursauta-t-il.

Chut. Répondit le rouge.

Mais… » commença-t-il.

Il ne put finir sa phrase, ses lèvres prise par celle de son ami. Il fini par passer ses mains dans le cou de G, qui passa les siennes dans son dos.

« - Pourquoi t'excuse-tu, murmura G.

Je pensais que tu ne m'aimais pas… répondit Giotto en posant sa tête contre le torse du gardien.

Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur le blond.

Parce que tu n'a jamais montré quoique se soit dans se sens… » murmura le ciel.

Le rouge embrassa son dorénavant petit ami.

« - Je t'aime Giotto, lui murmura-t-il a l'oreille.

- Moi aussi G, répondit le ciel, embrassant a son tour la tempête.

* * *

A la base, ça devait être un drabble... Mais bon ^^

Merci d'avoir lu, et review please. (Pour les fautes, je l'es pas fait corriger encore.)

Aiyushan


End file.
